candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 April 2017
02:13 I use AWB for my bot: 02:13 @Mossy 02:13 02:13 Wait... My bot should join for logging 02:13 @HM But My bot account is failed to login with AWB :( 02:13 It not work... 02:13 and also my bot account password has uppercase 02:14 Do you know the password for it??? 02:14 It works with uppercase too 02:14 @HM But with caplock is still not work 02:14 even I do it correctly... 02:15 Type the first letter uppercase and the rest lowercase 02:15 Close the caps lock plz 02:15 Wait... How can you even get into AWB's bot account? 02:15 Now I need to get rid of those stupid ads in Chome :) 02:15 Fixed:) 02:15 I use AWB for my bot you know guys 02:16 Did you mean AWikiBoy? 02:16 @Rose I mean Auto Wiki Browser 02:16 Ohh... okay 02:16 @HM I tried to login many time but still failed :( 02:16 only AWB is work for Bot? 02:18 It works for all accounts, YOu do something wrong 02:19 @HM Not I use my bot account 02:19 I'm correctly login it... 02:20 I can't trust you now. Unleess an evidence is given 02:20 Evidence can be uploaded on either and send a message onto DCG's wall for now or in that ones 02:21 @HM Even I put Correct Password it is still failed to login... 02:22 Please give evidence NOW 02:22 If you don't give evidence, I'll caught it as not correct password 02:22 I always give evidences along with you in many cases 02:23 @HM My password is no uppercase 02:23 but My bot is have uppercase passwords 02:24 So you have to use uppercase password to use your bot in AWB as you said before 02:24 @HM My boy account have uppercase at first letter 02:24 Okay 02:24 Use first letter uppercase plz 02:25 02:25 test (Bot) 02:25 test 02:25 My bot can unofficially sent messages but rarely 02:25 02:26 Special:Contributions/Motorola G2 02:26 @HM Still failed T^T 02:26 Even I put uppercase 02:26 password is already correct 02:26 but I don't understand why? 02:26 Please give image evidence to DCG to help you 02:26 On this wiki 02:27 @HM Other program are cannot uses them? 02:27 You can use chatlogging too. 02:27 But I can't give you instructions now 02:28 I use this onto my bot 02:28 02:29 * Motorola G2 got admin rights along with his operator 02:29 * HM100 is having a good time 02:30 @HM What version of AWB? 02:30 What your version of AWB? 02:30 I have version 5.9.0.0 02:31 5.9.0.0 02:32 You can't use this if you don't have it in the last version 02:36 @HM What your version AWB is? 02:36 I said it before 02:37 5.9.0.0 02:37 I need to focus on my fanon now 02:37 @HM You're use version 5.9.0.0? 02:37 Yes 02:38 @HM Same with me as well... 02:39 but I don't understand why every account are not work to login... :( 02:39 you're work to login? 02:39 but for me is not work... 02:39 "@HM You're use version 5.9.0.0?" 02:39 "You're use" is a wrong grammar 02:39 Yes 02:39 I use 5.9.0.0 02:39 And for me its fine 02:41 @HM But for me login is still failed :( 02:41 but password username are work regularly on wikia 02:41 but AWB is not work at all :9 02:41 :( 02:42 Reason why I almost cannot use it anymores... 02:42 :( Okay 02:42 02:42 No worries (wink) 02:43 Don't add "are" on it, because its a wrong grammar 02:43 "but password username are work regularly on wikia" 02:43 @HM Then I cannot use Bot if AWB is not work... 02:44 You can use it when you want to do mass protect/mass delete of pages that are spam too. 02:44 To prevent flooding RecentChanges 02:44 And for chat logs 02:45 Use for /me 02:45 02:45 * HM100 tests somehting 02:46 Used for me: 02:46 Winodws Edge for me 02:46 Google Google Chrome for my bot 02:46 02:46 @HM Then is Bot are edit regularly by using Classic Editor? 02:47 No. Via scripts like MassProtect, Mass categorization etc. 02:47 Via AWB 02:47 And lots of more 02:47 And right rail sections were updated 02:48 @HM that mean Bot are only work by using AWB? 02:49 @Mossy Yes but you can also use scripts like MassProtect too 02:49 * Motorola G2 is chatlogging 02:50 @HM Is Mass Protect is work like AWB? 02:51 Chat now became active but if it gets crowded, spam users will also come here too :( 02:51 @Mossy No. It just requires you to join with your bot account, and if you have massportect installed in your bot's global.js, then you can use it but your bot must be admin in order to work 02:51 My bot became admin once I earned them here too 02:55 @HM I'm so sorry about my Bot by now... 02:55 because My AWB is not work.. 02:56 @Mossy I can't do anything about it now 02:56 @HM But during enter my bot username password on wikia it work regularly 02:56 I know 02:57 but not on AWB 02:57 lol XD :( 02:57 Why XD and :( at once? :p 02:57 Mixed feelings? :p 02:58 @HM What such of unfortunate thing... 02:58 Maybe yes for mossy has something that want too 02:58 02:58 You said something that can make XD and :( at once for now 02:58 :P 03:00 @HM Do you know what AST means? 03:00 AST = A Support Team 03:00 Used on headings at that wiki 03:01 Which A rebrands Alpha on my wikis 03:01 And HM is now AST to all other than usernames 03:01 @HM what AST do? 03:01 Nothing. 03:02 Its just a promo on my wikis 03:02 You know it. See this to learn more 03:03 You'll see the secret 03:04 @HM Do you know like DCG? 03:04 Your knowledge like DCG? 03:04 Yes 03:07 @HM I have to go now. 03:07 Cya 03:07 Cya mossy 03:13 Now only me and you rose 03:13 My bot is just chatlogging 03:14 * HM100 is testing chat 03:17 As usual... 03:17 I kinda missed Flockky TBH 03:18 Even though I was mad with him for the past delays 03:18 Yes. 03:18 It has an official comeback Rose 03:18 At Candy Crush Saga Wiki 03:19 I hope he will make sure that he can come back on that day 03:29 I hope so :) 03:29 :P 03:17 I kinda missed Flockky TBH 03:18 Even though I was mad with him for the past delays 03:18 Yes. 03:18 It has an official comeback Rose 03:18 At Candy Crush Saga Wiki 03:19 I hope he will make sure that he can come back on that day 03:29 I hope so :) 03:29 :P 04:07 Here Rose? 04:09 Yes? 04:10 Google Chrome recently crashed and had a YouTube Window in it 04:10 *tab 04:10 opened in it 04:15 IDK why chrome crashes now 04:16 o.o What?! 04:16 I use chatlogging and I have full screen YouTube 04:17 @Rose I use my bot to chatlog and I have YouTube over full screen 04:17 Okay 04:17 https://s24.postimg.org/yiyrx7hol/Screenshot_2017-04-21-14-29-34.png 04:17 Finally! :) 04:19 Okay 04:19 Accidentally closed chat 04:19 I succeed getting 3 crowns on that level at this afternoon 04:20 If you do notice, the time shows 2:29 PM XD 04:20 :p 04:21 That its late now for you 04:27 Chrome didn't crashed :) 04:27 Even with Full Screen YouTube 04:28 Good 04:29 Thank You Rose 04:43 I'm back now 04:55 test 04:58 test 2017 04 21